


Hug

by LivinLaVidaLisa



Series: Stories of Thedas II (Dragon Age Writing Prompts) [25]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Post-Dragon Age: Origins - Witch Hunt DLC, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-25
Updated: 2021-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-26 08:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30103251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivinLaVidaLisa/pseuds/LivinLaVidaLisa
Summary: 25. HugTheron meets his son.
Relationships: Male Mahariel/Morrigan (Dragon Age), Morrigan/Male Warden (Dragon Age)
Series: Stories of Thedas II (Dragon Age Writing Prompts) [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172069
Kudos: 3





	Hug

There stood before him was another eluvian and next to it the Witch of the Wilds. The last time he saw big imposing mirror he had lost his best friend, his clan, and the rest of his life as he knew it. He was changed now since then, bolder in some ways yet more cautious than he had ever thought to be before. One thing he did trust was the he loved Morrigan, and he wanted to spend the rest of his days with her. Theron held his breath as he passed through the eluvian with Morrigan, he held her hand and was grateful she didn't mention how he had trembled the whole way through.

Theron looked around it was beautiful and strange. Ruins of old elvhen structures surrounded them among many other eluvians, some broken, some dark, and others rippled like crystal clear water. Trees sprouted small blossoms and the sky was clear and beautiful. "What is this place," Theron asked in awe as he slowly stepped around in a circle to see his surroundings before his sight landed on Morrigan. "It's incredible."

"If this place has a name I do not know it, but I intend to look. For now I have been calling it the Crossroads," Morrigan said with a smile. "It offers sanctuary, but we cannot remain forever. Once..." Morrigan paused and thought her words over carefully. "Once Kieran has grown some we will leave."

"Kieran?" He came back to her side and held her hand in his, his trembling no less than it was before, "is that... that's the baby's name, Kieran?" Theron looked deeply into her eyes, she nodded and gripped his hands tight to ease his shaking.

"Tis our son." Her eyes misted over but she blinked the tears away in an instant, "would you care to see him?"

"Enasal! Yes!" Morrigan lead him a short ways to a basinet covered in a light blanket. Theron felt a lump in his throat, he had many fears about this child. That it would be tainted by the blight, become and abomination or a monster. Morrigan had said the babe would be a normal child and he did trust Morrigan's word but it was difficult for him think of anything with a soul of an old god to be normal. His heart raced when Morrigan left his side to peel back the cloth. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Breathing out he peaked inside and saw a perfectly healthy looking human babe. "Oh..." 

Kieran lay there sucking on his fingers, wide eyed the babe looks at Theron as Theron looks at him, cautiously and interested in the new being before him. Then Kieran spots his mother and gleefully reaches out to her, "you are supposed to be napping little one." She said affectionately and lifted Kieran out of his basinet, carefully holding his head in one hand and an arm under him. 

Theron had never seen Morrigan hold a child before, and before today he would've said it would be unsettling knowing how unmotherly she had always seemed. But now watching her cradle their son, like she had already done it a thousand times, Theron thought there wasn't a more natural sight in the world. Her piercing golden eyes meet his dark brown and she held out the bundle to him. 

He was a hunter, a fighter, and unused to being gentle with others, let alone a small baby. He wasn't the elf he used to be anymore. Theron hesitated, but Morrigan silently assured him, and he slowly took his son from her arms. Everything came back to Theron in an instant from his clan when new babes were born, he minded Kieran's soft head and held him close to his chest.

Kieran felt light, he assumed human babes would be much heavier and worried. Was he well? Does he eat enough? Maybe because he was elf blooded he was just naturally a bit smaller, Theron wondered. Everything about Kieran seemed normal and healthy to him. Soft, wispy hair. Tiny, pudgy hands and feet. And large, curious eyes. Kieran raised his small hand to Theron's face and tried to pinch his vallaslin. Theron felt a rush of emotion hit him like a tidal wave and he laughed as his vision blurred. "Oh Vhenan," Theron closed his eyes as tears dripped down his cheeks. "He's beautiful," he said in a soft voice. Theron leaned his head down to kiss Kieran on his forehead and drew in a ragged breath, breathing in the smell of new born baby along with the familiar scent he knew was Morrigan.

Theron opened his eyes to see Morrigan had shed a few of her own tears and she smiled happily at them, her boys. She hadn't said it out loud but he knew she was thinking it and the thought made his own grin spread across his face. He carefully balanced Kieran into one arm against his chest and opened up his other. Without the need of being asked, Morrigan quickly folded herself into Theron, her face going straight to the crook of his neck, and wrapped her own arms around him as he tightly squeezed her in return. 

Theron held his family in his arms and made a silent vow that he'd never let them go until his dying breath, however long that maybe. A Promise that he'd raise Kieran and grow old with Morrigan, no matter what he had to do. Swearing that he loved them and always will, with all his heart. 


End file.
